


Communicating is Hard

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [50]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Disaster Gays, M/M, Misunderstandings, that trope where one of you thinks youre dating and the other has no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: and harder still when you're the avatar of an ageless eldritch abyss





	Communicating is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> hey remember when sora and company saw myde and ienzo having that nice date at the flower festival?
> 
> yeah ienzo had no idea it was a date

Sometimes Myde takes him places. Ienzo has long since given up predicting where they’ll end up going. One day will see him taken to an inaccessible sub dimension where he inevitably gets lost in calculations and science and cataloguing the unexpected biodiversity of the plane and the next day he’ll take him down to a cute little cafe for sandwiches. Sometimes they go the long way to these places on the gummi ship, if Myde is feeling present enough to engage in conversation, other times he’ll just teleport them both, and Ienzo finds it a curious sort of exciting that he has no idea where they’re going to end up. 

The others often complain that teleporting anywhere with Myde is a thoroughly unpleasant experience. He can’t say he’s ever found that to be the case, but it’s a consistent testimony amongst their friends. He wonders why that is, and asks Myde but doesn’t get any kind of answer. He can’t tell if Myde deflected the question or if the chaos in him just doesn’t know. 

Myde takes him to a reality where sound traces pictures in the air, and he wishes he could reach out and touch them. 

They watch bad romcoms on the couch in the castle late at night. 

They go to a deep underwater cavern, where the heat and pressure make the floating upward gasses trace unique geometric patterns on the ceiling. Even the mermaids don’t travel this deep. Myde wraps him in a bubble to keep him safe. 

They go out for coffee. Myde accidentally (?) delights two children and scares a mother when a single eye opens on the back of his skull, skewing his otherwise normal appearance that day. 

They go places no one else ever has, ever could. Myde shrinks them down, and Ienzo gets to see the molecules and electrons and quarks he’s always known existed but now could see and touch for himself. 

They go and pick up ice cream from Scrooge, eating it slowly as they meander around the no-longer-ruins of Radiant Garden. 

Ienzo wonders if Myde does these more normal things to humour him, or if it’s just a nice break from the chaos. 

They don’t end up being regulars anywhere, rarely going to the same place twice, but the town is still small enough and he enjoys his coffee enough that baristas at the place next to the castle tend to recognize him more often than not. He goes in with Myde, even though he knows Myde doesn’t really like coffee all that much. 

“They do other things as well, pastries and such. It’s one of my favourite places.” Ienzo tells him as they step through the front doors, tugging him by the hand. He doesn’t know if Myde is still just humouring him, but he finds he wants to share these places and things that are dear to him. 

“The usual today, darlin’?” Says the lady at the register with a smile. He nods. “And what about for your boyfriend there?”

Ienzo flushes, realizing he’s still holding Myde’s hand. He opens his mouth to correct her when Myde interrupts. 

“Lemme try that white mocha. The one with the caramel and raspberry.” Myde pronounces. “Oh, and some of those flaky pastries. You like the apple ones right?”

Ienzo stalls. Maybe he didn’t hear? Or didn’t care. Myde leaned very chaotic even on the best of days. He flushes, and concludes it probably doesn’t mean anything. 

He’s still holding Myde’s hand though. 

Myde pays. Ienzo is half certain the munny manifests in his hands as he drops it on the counter. Half of it looks like pirate gold, the other half is obviously far more than what they’d actually bought. He walks away to wait at a table, dragging Ienzo with him and ignoring the stunned confusion of the barista. 

They talk while they eat, Myde sidebars and starts entirely new subjects mid-sentence often, but Ienzo is long used to it by now, and his memory is good enough that when Myde eventually and suddenly backtracks to an older conversation he can pick it up with relative ease. 

Usually, anyways. 

He enjoys the winding and sometimes unexpected turns their conversations take, he finds. He knows Even disapproves of their friendship, but he also knows it’s born of old prejudices and doesn’t let it bother him. Even is a hard man to please. 

The conversation turns again. Ienzo swirls the last dregs of nearly cold coffee in his cup. 

“Kind of odd she just assumed we were dating isn’t it?” Ienzo idly comments. “Girls hold hands as friends all the time, I fail to see why we cannot.” It’s getting late, sun setting in the distance. Had they really spent hours in here? He hadn’t even noticed the time slipping away. He wonders if that’s how Myde feels all the time, though he doesn’t think Myde enjoys the passive slip of time that’s part of his every day existence as much as Ienzo enjoys spending time talking to him. 

He looks up, curious at the lack of response, and Myde has a slightly stunned, wide eyed look to him. Three more eyes open on his cheeks and jaw as he watches, warping his otherwise currently public-safe appearance. 

“Myde?” He asks, concerned. 

“We are?” 

“What do you mean? We are what, friends? Of course.” Ienzo answers diplomatically. 

“I hear Namine I gotta go bye.” Comes out of Myde in a rush. There’s a five second pause like Myde wants to say something else, and then he vanishes in his seat. The barista walking by very nearly drops the platter he’s carrying. 

Ienzo tilts his head in confusion. He hopes Namine is okay, and makes a mental note to call her later. He reaches over to the leftovers of Myde’s drink and takes a sip. 

He coughs, face twisting at the taste. Stars, how could anyone drink something that sweet?

——-

“You could just tell him.” Namine says, gently recriminating. Myde is curled around her neck like a scarf made of darkness and eyes. He sulks. 

“I took him to those underwater caverns.” The crystal formations had looked like glowing, effervescent hearts. 

“That’s still not saying the words.” Namine hums. She picks up a gray crayon, sketching lightly. The light around her refracts, one of his eyes follows the slow soft swirls of lights. Delicate bubbles, thin and effervescent chime in a wind even he can hardly feel. They move through her, around her, ethereal. It’s calming, and he sinks into the feeling. 

_"You_ didn't." He pouts, and she nods in acceptance.

"I didn't have to."

"Hypocrite." He jibes, but there's no heat in it. He lets himself drift.

“Tell me about him.” She says.

“You know Ienzo.”

“Tell me how you see him.”

He sinks into the shadows of the straps of her dress, coming out in the shadows beneath her chair, rising from the floor and striding across the room. He’s not pacing. He just wants to move while he speaks. 

“There are.. Numbers that crowd around him. Letters and numbers and figures that dance while he walks, like to a music I can’t hear. Sometimes he’ll reach out and pick one up and the whole room comes  _ alive _ with his excitement. They breathe under his touch. He doesn’t reach out to  _ change _ the numbers, he reaches out to.. to  _ Know _ them.”

She smiles, quietly sketching as he speaks. The Abyss curls at his feet. It doesn’t understand the connections and love between people, but it understands happiness, how It buoys his heart. It pushes him forward, gentle. 

“He loves knowing things. He loves not knowing things! It’s all so exciting to him! I take him places and show him things just to watch him find out there’s more he doesn’t know and he just.. lights up! The world is full of  _ possibilities _ and more to know and it’s.. He’s  _ amazing _ .”

“You should tell him that.” Namine says. She tears the page from her book and hands it to him. 

It’s of Ienzo. He’s smiling. Myde feels his heart go weak. 

“I did.”

“Try again. With more words this time.”

He pouts, and then vanishes. 

A moment later he pokes his head out from the other side of the table she’s sitting at. 

“Thank you for the picture b t dubs. It’s perfect.” She smiles in response. 

“My pleasure.”

———

He coalesces in the living room behind the couch. The tv is on but Ienzo’s attention is on some small machine he’s building. The numbers dance sedately around his head and hands. Myde takes a moment just to appreciate the beauty of it. 

He phases through the couch back and sits next to Ienzo, who looks up, and the numbers and lights dance faster. He smiles. 

“You’re back. Was Namine okay?” He’s wearing a different outfit, Myde realizes. He wonders how long he was gone. 

“What? Oh uh. Yeah. She’s fine.”

“Good.” Ienzo smiles. He puts a hand on  Myde’s shoulder. Myde feels his heart beat and several eyes open. 

“I uh.”

“Hm?” Ienzo tilts his head, prompting him to continue. 

“You wanna see the birth of a new sun?” 

The numbers dance, but the pitch shifts lower. 

“With me.” He adds lamely. Imaginary numbers pirouette as Ienzo tilts his head. 

“Would I do that with anyone else?”

“Like as a date.”

“Oh.” Ienzo blinks. The imaginary numbers crumble and vanish, transform into angles and quadrants, and then settle back into the quiet swirl of numbers. 

“You know what it’s fine forget I said anything I’m just gonna-“ He’s half sunk into the floor when Ienzo grabs his arm. 

“You didn’t wait for my answer.” He chastises. “It sounds lovely.”

Myde blinks his main eyes. The other twelve follow suit. The Abyss feels smug at his back. 

“Great. Great! Let’s go!” He pulls him into the Abyss. 

Ienzo laughs. The sound leaves the chime of numbers and delight ringing in Myde’s ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you notice a common theme of All These People Are Disasters it's because us and everyone we know are disasters in various ways. it's just how these things be around here


End file.
